<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Light In The Dark by MaroonCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583921">A Light In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCookie/pseuds/MaroonCookie'>MaroonCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Slash, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Love, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Sleepy Cuddles, This is entirely platonic, can't believe i put a wall of tags for such an itty bitty tiny fic waa, i love their relationship hakseijsfmhidsfnmdfsjfdhsnksad, mostly - Freeform, these two are babey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCookie/pseuds/MaroonCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has a nightmare. Frisk does too. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Light In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alt title: generic nightmare fic number 2 billion</p><p> </p><p>hehoo funny factoid this is a remake of the first fic i ever wrote</p><p>watch me end up thinking this version is also bad and needs to be remade in a year what am i doing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ngh..."</p><p>Drowsy and tired eyesockets open themselves only to find all-consuming darkness and cold. </p><p>Shifting slightly in surprise and unease, Sans finds that, despite there being seemingly no walls or floor or anything of the like, he's still able to stand as if there were something there. </p><p>It puts him a bit on edge as he observes this with a quiet "huh." before looking around for a moment. There's just a pitch-black void everywhere he looks. So, with nothing better to do, he begins walking.</p><p> </p><p>His eyelights bounce nervously around the void as he walks forwards slowly. He 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 doesn't like this.</p><p> </p><p>After about a minute or two of walking, he feels something wrap around his foot. Its so quick that he barely has time to respond to it. Despite the fact he should've fallen over, he was still standing up, just stuck in place. A few attempts of trying to move his foot confirmed that.</p><p> </p><p>"wh...what?" Panic shot through his soul as he struggled harder against the hold, only for it to backfire and have it hold him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"n-no... no no no no no no no no no no no no-" It felt like he was sinking. He 𝘸𝘢𝘴 sinking. He was practically hyperventilating at this point. The void had wrapped itself around both his legs as it pulled him further into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"p-please, no-" He begged silently, although it didn't do him any good as the void wrapped around every inch of his being, suffocating him and 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦-</p><p> </p><p>"✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ☼︎🕆︎☠︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ 💧︎⚐︎ ☹︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎📪︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📬︎" Sans froze. He recognized that voice. But- from where-?</p><p> </p><p>"𝗴𝗵𝗸!" He felt something rip through his soul and it hurt more than anything he'd ever felt in his life as memories of dying hope and dust and blood rushed through him-</p><p> </p><p>𝗖𝗥𝗔𝗖𝗞</p><p> </p><p>𝗦𝗛𝗔𝗧𝗧𝗘𝗥</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Sans shot out of bed with a sharp gasp, clutching his chest.  𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. He tried to remind himself of that fact, even as his breathing was quick and shallow and his bones clacked together quietly as he shook.</p><p> </p><p>It took him a solid 5 minutes (probably 5 minutes, it was hard to tell) for him to stop panicking and shaking like a babybones. After he'd managed to get his breathing to a reasonable pace, he tiredly rubbed his head, sighing. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. His thought process was interrupted when the door quietly creaked open and a small figure peeked inside. Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>"kiddo? you alri-" Sans didn't get a chance to finish before frisk launched herself at him, eliciting a small "oof!" from the skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>Sans looked at Frisk for a moment. She was shaking, arms wrapped tightly around him and it looked like she was doing her best to hold back tears. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around Frisk. Sans didn't miss the way she flinched, then held onto him tighter like she was afraid if she let go he'd disappear.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Frisk pulled away from the embrace. She looked nervously into Sans' eyelights for a moment, before averting her gaze. "Can I... sleep with you tonight, Sans?"</p><p> </p><p>Sans shrugged. "i don't see why not."</p><p> </p><p>Frisk's eyes lit up as Sans scooted over to make room for her, patting the spot next to him to invite her over. She quickly crawled into bed with him, nuzzling into Sans' chest as he laid down and pulled the covers over them.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk let out a content sigh at hearing the gentle thumping noise that was almost like a heartbeat but not quite that emanated from Sans' soul. She snuggled further into him, wanting to hear it better and to be closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sans just wrapped an arm around Frisk, already starting to doze off.</p><p> </p><p>"...Sans?"</p><p> </p><p>He blinked for a moment. "yeah, kiddo?"</p><p> </p><p>"...I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Sans never was able to get over the way that simple sentence made him feel... well, more than he could put into words.  ̶H̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶.̶ He held Frisk a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"love you too, kid."</p><p> </p><p>And before they really knew it, they'd both dozed off together, comforted by the other's presence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hsjsdjidsffsdhjsfd thhank you for reading this eeee,,, let me know what you thought in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>